Kalira
=Recent History= 21,373 YR (Year of the Republic), Month 3, Day 27 In the aftermath of the battle for Corellia, in which Kalira - along with her ships and soldiers - provided support and assistance to the defenders of Corellia and Corellian allies, Kalira made note of an exchange between herself and one Angelus via Holo-mail. In one remark he had accused her of supporting the attack at the Coruscant Medical Center. She'd replied, in turn, that she did no such thing. That in the aftermath of the bombing of Corellia, which resulted in a high number of casualities and fatalities both civilian and military, that she had spent the time following the bombing working to help coordinate emergency relief efforts. Sensing that it was best to get her words heard, and heard early and loudly, before war crimes charges could be leveled, she decided to make a brief remark to address some of the issues currently at hand. This is a recording of the remarks she made. :"Ladies and Gentlemen, before slander and pure conjecture starts to spin around into a twisty turvy full fabrication that is only loosely based on reality, let me say a few words. In the battle over corellia I, and my ships and my soldiers, stood alongside L'hnnar and the alliance - as we had given our word to do so. Once I give my word, I keep it. To illuminate this example, let me say something else along this line: My oath, as a physician, is to FIRST - do no harm. I have not raised weapons against innocents. I have not plotted to do so, a rather laughable concept by the by, for I am no tactician. Should the need arise that one is required to help plan a battle field hospital or aid station, then I'll gladly volunteer to do so. And while the hospital on Coruscant was being attacked, I was performing triage in the spaceport of corellia after the wanton destruction that was visited upon the planet - her people - soldiers - ships - and anything and anyone else caught in the vicinity. While the Republic likes to bravely state how good and glorious they are, let me give you the other side of the coin." :Kalira pauses then glances down at a sheet of data flimsy in her right hand and recites a list of casualties, civilians rated first followed by soldiers, ships, property damage and over all economic loss. Her eyes lift again: "Let me reiterate. I spent the aftermath of this orbital bombardment sorting the living from the dead. The dead from the dying. And having to make the hard call that /every/ battle field surgeon has to make - deciding who we had time and resources to save, and who we didn't. Feel free to find me guilty of being a physician. Thank you, that is all I have to say. 21,373 YR (Year of the Republic), Month 3, Day 16 In a brief address to the people of Tatooine, Dr Kalira Valen resigned from her office as elected leader of Tatooine. The reasons behind her resignation are long and rather complex, but the gist of which is the surety of knowledge that the so-styled 'Rim Rebellion' would continue to attack Tatooine and kill it's citizens and destroy property and lives for as long as she held office. :Reporting from: Tatooine: Mos Eisley. :'Greetings and Salutations, :This will be my last address from Tatooine as Headwoman and elected leader of Tatooine. It is with a heavy heart that I lay down the duties as elected leader, but it is the over all wish of the people that some semblance of peace be returned to these sands. Peace that cannot be found for as long as aggression is met with open arms and with helping hands. I will withdraw the assets that were the target of such aggression and bid the citizens of Tatooine a fond farewell. ::Kalira Valen, MD' 21,373 YR Year of the Republic Month 1, Day 31 - 35 BBY :If asked, Kalira would say that the last few months have been beyond eventful. From her brother going missing to his Mysterious return. From her brother's return to his eventual demise as Maltorus and his new life as Kamli, then back to mystery when he disappeared again. Her life is often so entwined in the saga of her brother, but this is just one facet of her story. Since stepping up as Tatooine's Speaker she's come to consider her stewardship of Tatooine as an extension of her oath as a Physician. 'First, do no harm', after all, is the core principle of a physician. :With due consideration she entered Tatooine into a formal alliance with Dantooine, Paxin and Corellia, allying this remote desert world with three of the most powerful indepedently held worlds in this sector. She continues to encourage economic growth, has nationalized the moisture farms to offer free water to the Citizens of Tatooine, and steadily increases the over all security of the planet at large by hiring and training soldiers to protect, serve and defend the people of Tatooine and the planet itself. While by no means has crime been eradicated under her watch, she aims to chase it into the darkest recesses of the planet and keep it in the shadows where it remains. 21,372 YR (Year of the Republic) Month 7, Day 21 - 36 BBY :Over the last few months she would summarize the events as such: Very eventful and unexpected. From working for Windward Shipping to stepping up as CEO in Maltorus's absence, she has found that things are not at all what she thought they would be. But then, that's simply the way that life is supposed to be, after all. Her greatest challenge, thus far, has been seeking to find ways to protect Tatooine and her people. Her biggest goal right now is to find a way to build a hospital and free clinic on Tatooine so that she will no longer have to run across galaxy all the way to Coruscant to stock up on medical supplies and come back. She DOES know how to pilot, but she's just not terribly good at the navigating business. Landing, lift-off? No problems in that area. Getting lost, repeatedly, in transit? Priceless. =Early History= Excerpts taken from a post-graduate interview conducted in month 1 day 27 of 36 BBY. ::I was born to a rough and tumble clan-like family, and the youngest and only daughter, I grew up with one older brother as a ever-present guardian and (as I used to think) pesky sibling. Descended from a military-family, my father a Pilot and my mother a Warrant Officer, I - along with my brother - was encouraged to study hard, decide early on what my goals were in life and then set course and aim for it with full speed. From our mother, I learned that no goal is unattainable and sometimes the best weapons and tools for the job cannot be bought. From our father I learned how to pilot just about anything that could get up off the deck. The adage that a good landing is one that you walk way from was hammered in at a young age. Deciding to focus on medicine at an early age, I was always bringing home wounded birds and neighborhood pets, to patching up my brother or friends when their antics ended up with bloody noses. Despite the fact that I am, by far, the shortest of the group, though in this family 'short' means beneath 6', I am often noted for declaring - '' "I may be short, but I'm stubborn!"''. ::Pushing myself to excel, I breezed through my first two years at the University, earning an early acceptance to Medical School at age 20. Throughout my training, it is said that I displayed an ability to keep a level head, and remain calm in the worst situations. And patients and fellow interns alike have remarked that I am someone patients tend to trust, to have confidence in; perhaps it's because I waste little time on small talk or meaningless platitudes? I admit that I'm overly focused on the task at hand, no matter what that task may be. But I also admit that sometimes I am too quick to speak my mind, and I have a tendency towards sarcasm when annoyed. One of my favorite lines reads '' " I cant watch my mouth, my nose gets in the way." '' ::Through the years, one constant has remained, my older brother Maltorus. The distance between us has been great, whole sectors or more, from time to time, as his work and studies took him to different places and saw him through far different experiences. With medical school completed, my internship well finished and many well-tendered options on the board for me to select from, I decided to set lift anchor for a bit and sail unchartered waters. Joining up with Maltorus, my abilities combined with his, should lead us to adventures that will most likely NOT be the kind we write home about. =RP Logs= *Battle on Hoth - A cold dialogue that leads to a fierce fight on the ice world. *The life of Akurel - Saints are only sinners who keep getting up with they fall, and getting back up is the bravest thing of all. *Market Mirth - Humor and beauty can be found in the most unexpected places. *A unique encounter - An unexpected encounter leads to a conversation with a singularly unique individual. Category:Archived Characters